Quebec City
Quebec City is a city of the province of Quebec, Canada. Provincial capital, it is the second largest city of Quebec after Montreal and the oldest of the province; Quebec City celebrated its 400th birthday in 2008. It is home to 491,142 persons; its metropolitan area has a population of 715,515. Hockey in Quebec City Teams * Quebec Bulldogs (National Hockey League, 1888-1920) * Quebec Nordiques (World Hockey Association, 1972-1979; National Hockey League 1979-1995) * Quebec 5th CGR (Quebec City League 1918-19) * Quebec Aces (American Hockey League, 1928-1971) * Quebec Alouettes (Quebec City Junior League 1947-48) * Quebec Baronets (Metropolitan Montreal Junior League, 1956-58) * Quebec Beavers (Intermediate, 1937-40) * Quebec Bourgeois (Quebec City Junior League, 1936-37) * Quebec CNR (Quebec City League 1920-21) * Quebec Canadien Francais (Junior, 1931-32) * Quebec Castors (Quebec City Junior League, 1937-46) * Quebec Citadelles (American Hockey League, 1999-2002) * Quebec Civil Service (Quebec City Intermediate League, 1937-38) * Quebec Commandos (Quebec City Junior League, 1942-43) * Quebec Crescents (Quebec City League 1913-20) * Quebec Emeralds (Quebec City League 1919-24) * Quebec Emmetts (Quebec City League 1913-18) * Quebec Granites (Senior & Junior, 1932-33) * Quebec Junior Aces (Junior) * Quebec Laurentides (Quebec City League 1914-16) * Quebec Laval Amateur (Quebec City League 1923-24) * Quebec Laval Club (Quebec City League 1916-19) * Quebec Lions (Quebec City Junior League, 1938-39) * Quebec Loyola (Quebec City League 1921-23) * Quebec Maple Leafs (Junior, 1930-31) * Quebec Montagnais (Quebec City League 1915-19) * Quebec Nationale (Senior & Junior B) * Quebec Question Marks (Junior, 1929-30) * Quebec Rafales (International Hockey League, 1996-1998) * Quebec Red Indians (Quebec City Intermediate League, 1937-38) * Quebec Remparts (1969-1985) (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1969-1985) * Quebec Remparts (1997-present) (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1997-present) * Quebec Radio X (Ligue Nord-Américaine de Hockey, 1996-present) * Quebec Royal Rifles (Quebec City League 1921), (Quebec Senior Hockey League 1941) * Quebec St. Valier (Quebec City League 1922-24) * Quebec Sarsfield (Quebec City League 1920-22) * Quebec Sons of Ireland (Senior 1915-27; Junior 1925-27) * Quebec Sporting Association (Quebec City League 1913-14) * Quebec Taverne Centrale (Eastern Provincial League 1937-38) * Quebec Voltigeurs (Quebec Provincial League 1923) * Quebec YMCA (Quebec City League 1914-15) University team * Laval Rouge et Or Leagues *Quebec City Intermediate League *Quebec City Junior B Hockey League *Quebec City Junior League *Quebec City League Arenas * Colisée Pepsi * Pavillon de la Jeunesse * Quebec Arena * Quebec Skating Rink Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1911-12 Quebec Bulldogs *1912-13 Quebec Bulldogs 'Avco World Trophy' *1976-77 Quebec Nordiques Edinburgh Trophy *1956-57 '''Quebec Aces 'Alexander Cup' *1951-52 Quebec Aces 'Allan Cup' *1943-44 Quebec Aces Players and staff These people were born in Quebec City: * Patrice Bergeron * Steve Bernier * Martin Biron * Mathieu Biron * Joseph Cattarinich * Guy Chouinard * Real Cloutier * Sylvain Côté * Xavier Delisle * David Desharnais * Kevin Dineen * Étienne Drapeau * Jonathan Ferland * Alexandre Giroux * Camille Henry * Dylan Hunter * Simon Lajeunesse * Réjean Lemelin * Percy LeSueur * Joe Malone * Jack Patrick McDonald * Gerry McNeil * Alexandre Picard * Marc Pouliot * Jacques Richard * Normand Rochefort * Derek Smith * Paul Stastny * Yan Stastny * Alain Vigneault Category:Canadian towns